


Quartet

by tajador



Category: Show By Rock!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles, four pairings, each appreciating the biggest physical charm point of each member of Shingancrimsonz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aion/Crow; Stomach

A scuffle born out of one of their many petty arguments had led them to wrestle on the large bed, Crow baring his teeth in a grin while kicking his legs in vain. His arms are pined down by Aion, who hovers over him with a serious expression as he moves a hand to Crow’s stomach, pushing his shirt up just enough to expose his belly and proceed to tickling it.

Crow yelps in surprise before bursting out into laughter, squirming in vain under Aion’s gloved fingers, digits tingling every inch of his sensitive skin. He sways from one side to the other, flailing his tail around, laughter interrupted only by occasional snorts and sharp intakes of breath. Tears of laughter form at the corner of his eye while he looks up to see Aion smiling towards him.

Blush dyes Aion’s cheeks when their eyes meet, frowning in an attempt to make himself stop smiling as he moves a second hand to Crow’s midriff, lifting his shirt further up to fully expose his stomach. Crow’s waist was proportional to the rest of his body, almost small enough for Aion to wrap his hands all the way around, thumbs pressing into soft flesh. With no training regimen to balance out all the food he ate on a daily basis, Crow’s belly was somewhat plump compared to the other member’s lean muscles, something which Aion had always secretly found endearing.

Hands slide down Crow’s sides to grab his hips, forcing him to stop squirming by squeezing them tightly, fingers digging into them. Aion avoids Crow’s provocative smirk by lowering his flustered face closer to his abdomen, hoping he wouldn’t notice how red his face had gotten. The vocalist combs his fingers into blonde hair, low growl in his throat as Aion’s lips graze his stomach, brushing across his skin until they reach one of his hip bones. He slides his hand further down, the fabric of his gloves rubbing against Crow’s skin and making him shiver.

Aion rubs his teeth against the hip bone, thumb massaging circles right beneath his mouth before biting down harshly, intent on leaving more than superficial marks as he digs his fangs into soft flesh. Crow groans loudly and grabs handfuls of Aion’s unruly mane in response, his body heating up from the stinging sensation, the teeth tearing his skin making him thrust forward. Fingers press down on Crow’s hips, preventing him from moving, and Aion pulls back only to lap up the new injury, his tongue running over the teeth marks until blood stops beading out of them.

The guitarist moves his mouth across Crow’s torso again, which allows him to knead his sides meanwhile, gloved thumbs massaging the soft stomach in circling motions. Aion nibbles on the skin right above Crow’s belly button, rough play of the like far less embarrassing for him than kisses would have been. He can feel Crow’s tail wrapping up and around his leg, hands still grabbing at his hair, moving in any other way he can while Aion keeps him pined down.

A strained whimper can be heard when Aion circles his tongue around Crow’s navel, licking the sensitive area while his hands keep rubbing his sides. Aion is thankful that his face is hidden as he hears Crow making all sorts of sounds above him, each moan and groan his licks earn him turning his entire face red in shyness. He slides his tongue up the middle of Crow’s stomach, embarrassed to find himself thinking about how adorable it was.

Aion licks back down again, hesitant when he moves past Crow’s navel, feeling his entire body heat up as he licks all the way down to the belt buckle. Crow lets out a gasp, his skin shivering under his bandmate’s touch, fingers rubbing the blonde’s scalp in anticipation. But Aion grazes his lower teeth upwards instead, ignoring the frustrated growl Crow directs at him when he starts nibbling around his belly button again.

The bed creaks as Crow arches his back, moaning loudly in response to Aion slipping his tongue into his navel, his strong reaction making the both of them blush even further. Aion traces his tongue around the hole before thrusting into it, not realizing just how erotic his actions were until Crow reacts to them. Wriggling between Aion’s hands, tightening his tail’s hold on the guitarist’s leg, panting heavily enough for his breath to whistle, trying to grind against Aion as he bucks his hips upwards.

Too flustered by Crow’s reaction, Aion pulls his tongue out, resorting to leaving fleeting kisses around his stomach instead, his lips barely grazing the soft skin. A part of him hopes Crow would never mention that this ever happened, his affections too out of character for his made-up dark monster persona. However, Aion does want to let him know just how attractive he thinks his belly is, and that’s certainly not something he would ever dare say with words.

Aion’s long hair brushes across Crow’s skin with each of his pecks, and the ticklish feeling eventually makes the vocalist burst into laughter again. He kicks his feet against the bed and attempts to squirm his way out of Aion’s hold, giggling breathlessly when his bandmate starts blowing air against his stomach, his hands moving down to grab the wrists that were pining him down. Aion finally loosens his grip, only to quickly get overpowered, yelping when Crow pushes him over so that he’s the one laying against the bed.

He expects more wrestling as Crow looms over him, straddling his waist and holding his wrists down. Aion tries to keep his composure and distract Crow away from his blushing face by muttering something about how “An under-sized rodent couldn’t possibly outdo him.”

But apparently he could do so, as Crow leans down until his lips meet Aion’s, startling him with a kiss. A hand moves from the blonde’s wrist to his cheek, Crow cupping it in a surprisingly gentle manner while slipping his tongue into Aion’s mouth, enjoying the quiet purring it earns him. Aion wraps his arms around Crow’s small waist, pulling him down on top of him and holding him tightly, wanting the moment to last for a while longer.


	2. Crow/Rom; Chest

Crow slips his fingers into the knot of Rom’s necktie, undoing it hastily while sitting on his lap, knees on each side of the drummer’s hips while he rips it off and throws it aside. Rom leans in to kiss the mischievous grin off of Crow’s face, but his lips meet nothing but spiky hair when Crow moves forward, his teeth grazing Rom’s neck.

Painted nails fiddle with the buttons of Rom’s work shirt, trying to open it up. Crow runs his teeth along the lines of his neck before moving to the front so he can suck on his prominent adam’s apple, enjoying the way he could feel each of Rom’s ragged intakes of breath under his lips. Crow undoes a third button before getting impatient, tugging at the shirt forcefully, Rom growling in warning when it gets ripped open.

Rom grabs Crow’s hips, strong hands squeezing them as his body tenses up, warmth rushing to his cheeks. Crow nibbles his way down Rom’s neck, stopping at his collarbones only to bite them roughly while his hands push the shirt open before trailing up firm stomach muscles. A quiet purr can be heard as Rom starts grinding his hips, holding Crow tightly while the vocalist’s fingers graze his chest, his teeth sharp against Rom’s collarbones, aggressive nibbling leaving marks all over Rom’s skin.

“That’s going to look great at our next gig.” Rom grumbles, Crow simply chuckling in reply before licking across the fresh bite marks. His fingers move back down Rom’s torso, nails leaving light scratches as he feels the softness of the ample chest under his palms. Rom lowers one of his hands to grab Crow’s ass while a strained moan escapes his lips, teeth scraping across Rom’s upper body, skin already sensitive from scratch marks.

Crow’s mouth trails down Rom’s chest until he reaches the lower part of his cleavage, nuzzling the area between his two pecs before licking upwards. The unexpectedly ticklish feeling makes Rom laugh, Crow smiling against his skin while he moves one of his hands over a nipple, pinching it harshly to get Rom back into it. It does the job, Rom’s laugh turning into a low groan as he bucks his hips up, his whole body heating up, fingers digging into his band mate’s butt cheeks. Crow kisses a particularly soft part of Rom’s chest, pressing his teeth into him before starting to suck at the skin there while his fingers keep playing with a nipple, rolling it between his fingers and tugging at it.

The erratic way Rom was grinding against Crow made it seem like he was squirming under him, his whole face burning up in embarrassment as he bites his lower lip in an attempt to keep himself from making too much noise. Crow keeps sucking the same area as his hands move to cup both of Rom’s pecs, caressing them in a surprisingly affectionate manner, which contrasts with the way his mouth was well on its way to leaving a noticeable bruise on Rom’s chest. He moves his mouth slightly to suck on a different spot, a low growl at the back of his throat when he feels a large hand slipping into the back of his pants.

Crow lets go of the skin he was sucking on only to lick over the bruising areas, one of his hands tweaking a nipple as Rom squeezes his ass, nails digging into his flesh so roughly that the drummer wouldn’t be the only one left with bruises in the morning. Crow’s tongue makes its way to one of Rom’s nipples, circling around it and feeling it harden with each stroke. Rom moves one of his hands to the back of Crow’s head as he arches his back in pleasure, fingers tangling into maroon hair when soft lips close around his teased nipple.

It’s gentle at first, Crow moving his mouth over this particularly sensitive part of Rom’s chest, drool slipping out of his mouth, purring quietly as fingers move across his scalp. But when Rom starts rolling his hips again, sharp teeth bite down on his nipple in response. Crow tugs on it, enjoying the raspy moan it earns him, his hands massaging Rom’s ample chest while he bites his nipple, paying no mind to how much pain his fangs could bring, lost in how much he enjoyed playing with his band mate’s large chest.

Rom moves to grab one of Crow’s ears, stroking the black fur as his other hand keeps fondling a skinny butt cheek, holding the vocalist’s body close to his own while his chest receives more attention than he could’ve ever imagined. Crow tugs on the nipple as much as possible before letting go of it, drool dripping down his mouth when he leans in again only to suck on it harshly. His fingers are still working on Rom’s other nipple meanwhile, pinching and tweaking it, black nails digging into it until it becomes sore.

Crow’s sucking gets so aggressive, each movement his mouth makes drawing a groan out of Rom, whose hands frantically grab a handful of his bandmate’s hair, forcing him to keep his face against his chest. But it’s nothing Crow was about to complain about considering how fervently he sucks on Rom’s nipple, muffled moans accompanying each of his motions.

Half-lidded eyes catch a sight of the bruises left all over Rom’s chest and the excitement Crow feels is indescribable, the knowledge that hundreds of people will see these marks at their shows making him even more aroused than anything else ever could.


End file.
